Number 11?
by 18lzytwner
Summary: An incident forces Joshua to make a decision. Will he follow in his father's footsteps or choose a different path? Sixteenth Steph, Sport. FINISHED 3,18,06!
1. Chapter 1

Number 11? 

By 18lzytwner

Chapter 1

**October 4, 2021**

Joshua stood in front of the mirror. He was now a handsome young man at the age of fifteen. A sophomore in high school, he enjoyed playing sports with his friends and writing for the school newspaper.

He went from his room to the kitchen for breakfast. It didn't surprise him to find both his mother and father already making the morning meal.

"Well I'd love to hang around but I have to go." Joshua told them putting his left hand through his slightly blue hair. Kids had always wondered why his hair was that color but when he said that his mother had pink hair, the questions usually stopped.

"You should have some breakfast." Stephanie said.

"Listen to your mother." Sportacus smiled. Joshua playfully rolled his eyes and went to the cupboard and pulled out a package of wild berry pop tarts.

"Yummy." He said. Then giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and a 'catch you later' to his father, the young man was out the door.

"I wish he'd slow down so we could enjoy breakfast together like we used to." Stephanie sighed.

"Honey, he's fifteen. I doubt he wants to hang out with his parents. Besides soon things might be different, I'm no spring chicken anymore." Sportacus told her.

"At forty-nine, you do perfectly fine for yourself. You don't hear me complaining, do you?" She said. Her husband chuckled.

"No, I don't." The two got up from the table and cleaned up after themselves. Somehow both knew the day would soon be there, when their son would have to make one of the biggest decisions of his life.

Joshua hopped on his bicycle and made his way out of the apartment complex. He only rode in the good weather. Once the snow started to fly, the bus was the better option.

His brakes squealed as he approached the familiar tube. Usually his friend was outside waiting for him but today was different. Shrugging his muscular shoulders, Joshua pressed the intercom button. Snapping his fingers, he remembered that Uncle Robbie had used some of the parts for one of his inventions and that it didn't work. So he lifted the lid and jumped down inside.

Joshua came flying out the bottom but with his usual grace and agility easily avoided landing on his butt. Aunt Amanda had moved the big orange chair because she and Uncle Robbie had been using the side entrance more now that they were older.

"Joshua!" Came a shout. He turned and saw who he was looking for.

"Samantha! You ready to go?" She nodded. The two had become instant friends when she was born almost ten years ago.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Samantha shouted.

"Bye baby! See you after school!" They both shouted from the kitchen. Then Joshua and Samantha climbed up into the tube and went out into the warm October day.

"You know she's growing up fast." Robbie said to Amanda after they left.

"Yeah she's already in fourth grade. It seems like only a little while ago she was learning how to tie her shoes." Amanda sighed.

"God, we're old." Robbie commented.

"Speak for yourself. I'm not even forty yet." Amanda teased.

"Oh yeah, well… well…" Robbie had no comeback.

"See your mind is already beginning to slip." Amanda said still sharp. Robbie's best answer was to throw the wet sponge at her. It hit his wife in the chest and soaked her. In her defense, Amanda threw the dishtowel at him. Soon anything lying on the counters was game. Finally, Robbie called a timeout when the last thing she threw at him was the set of keys for the car and the house.

"Only old people quit." Amanda teased. She went to grab him and slipped on the sponge that was on the floor. Robbie made a lightening fast move and caught hold of her arm before she fell.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I guess so. Wow what a mess." She said looking around.

"Come on Grandma, lets clean it up." Robbie joked. Amanda rolled her eyes and the 'old' couple got to work.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joshua had chained his bicycle to the tube's ladder and the two friends walked toward school. Though Samantha attended the elementary school and Joshua the Jr./Sr. high school, the buildings weren't that far apart.

"My other friends can't believe that you want to hang out with me." She said.

"Why wouldn't I want to hang out with you? You're my best friend." Joshua asked.

"Probably 'cause I'm younger than you." Samantha told him.

"They apparently haven't realized our parents and their ages. I mean I know that we're almost six years apart but that isn't a big deal." Joshua smiled.

"Yeah. So what are you going to do after school today?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well I have an article to write about the upcoming football game against the FunTown Badgers. But other than that there isn't much going on. How about you?" He inquired.

"Nothing really. Today is tryouts for the band so I'll see how that goes." Samantha said.

"Well I guess this is where we say goodbye. Meet you on the playground after school?" Joshua asked.

"As always." She smiled and walked into the elementary school. Though her classes wouldn't start for another forty-five minutes and that meant she could go up to the library and pick up some books. The librarian had allowed her to come in early as long as she helped with putting the books back on the shelves.

Joshua walked a little farther and went up to his locker. Unloading his book bag, he grabbed his necessary books for first period and made his way to math class. Class started at eight-thirty and he was always on time.

In the hall, he bumped into his friend Patrick. The two had been friends since kindergarten and Joshua had trusted him with the secret about his abilities.

"'Sup?" Patrick asked.

"Not much, Pat. Did you get the third question on the homework?" Joshua asked.

"Uh, let me check." His friend said as they walked into the room. Sitting in their assigned seats, Patrick pulled his homework from his binder.

"Nope. Hey you coming to the game on Friday?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have to write an article about the game." Joshua told him.

"Why don't we catch up at the game? I have to play in the pep band." Patrick wondered.

"Sure. You guys are done at half time right?" His friend asked.

"Yeah." Patrick answered. Just then Mr. Fore walked into the room. He was about to start class when George walked in late. The boy never said a word, kept his head pointed down toward the ground, and went to his seat a couple behind Joshua. As George walked by him, a horrible vibe went through Joshua and he realized today wouldn't be any ordinary day. Patrick saw the look on his friend's face and he knew there was trouble afoot.

"George, do you have a pass?" Mr. Fore asked. The boy shook his head 'no'.

"Then I will need to speak to you after class." The math teacher said. When he said that, Joshua could feel the rage coming from behind him.

After math, Joshua told Patrick what he felt and that the two of them should try to keep and eye on George.

"You don't think he'll try to do something violent, do you?" His friend asked.

"I don't know. If he does we'll need to get everyone out of the halls. Don't approach him because you might become his target." Joshua said.

"He's so quiet, you'd never expect him to do anything or hurt anyone." Patrick said.

"You know what they say 'its always the quiet ones.' I'm going to go talk to my Aunt Trixie and let her know what's going on. You head to English and I'll catch up." His friend replied. Patrick nodded and went down the hall. Joshua turned and went downstairs to the Vice Principal's office.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ladies in the office smiled and said hello to Joshua as he walked in. He was a model student and often came down to talk with the Vice Principal.

"She's in her office." Said her secretary, Rose.

"Thanks Rose." Joshua smiled to cover up his nervousness. He knocked on the door and heard Trixie bid him to enter.

"Joshua! What brings you down here so early?" She asked giving the boy a hug.

"My gut is what brings me here. I'm afraid that one of my classmates may try something violent." He said. The smile disappeared from Trixie's face and she asked him what he meant.

"Well when he entered math class today, I got this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Mr. Fore asked him to stay after class because he was late without a pass and I could feel rage. I don't know if he really is going to do something or not but I don't want to wait and find out either. Pat and I are going to try to keep and eye on him." Joshua explained.

"Thank you for warning me. Who is it?" She asked her face completely serious.

"George is his first name. The kid is very quiet and I don't know his last name. He doesn't seem to talk to anyone and Pat and I have tried before but with no success." Joshua said.

"Ok. I'll find out how many Georges we have in the tenth grade. Should I contact your father?" Trixie asked.

"No, not yet. Worse comes to worse, his crystal will go off and he'll come or I'll get him." Joshua told her.

"All right, if you're sure. Please be careful. I don't want to have to tell your parents any bad news." Trixie said.

"I promise. Thanks Aunt Trixie." Joshua smiled feeling a little better.

"No, thank you, Joshua. Don't know what I'd do without you." The Vice Principal said. She wrote him a pass and the boy went down to his English class.

Walking into English, Joshua saw the look on Mrs. Readswell's face. Without saying anything, he handed her the pass and took his seat next to Patrick.

"We are going to start reading a story and at the conclusion of the story you will be expected to write an essay." The teacher told them. There was a collective groan from the class.

"I know writing isn't your favorite thing but please try to keep the whining to a minimum." Mrs. Readswell sighed.

The phone rang and the teacher rolled her eyes at another interruption. She answered it and Joshua told Patrick about the discussion he had with his Aunt Trixie.

"So what's the plan?" Pat whispered.

"Just to try to keep an eye on him and possible get my dad if things get really ugly." Joshua kept his voice low. He could feel his friend's uncertainty.

"Chill. Nothing might even happen but if something does we have to be ready." Joshua told him.

"You may have been born used to stuff like this, but I'm not. I like to be safe." Patrick said. Joshua was about to say something when Mrs. Readswell got off the phone and quieted the class.

"All right. Everyone pick up a book off the shelf. We are going to start reading aloud." Row by row, the kids got up and retrieved a book. Then they began to read.

George stood in the bathroom. He was trembling. This morning he had been so sure of what he was going to do but now he had his doubts. The voices inside his head said that only a coward wouldn't go through with it. Everyone would be sorry, when he was done. George tried to shake them but he couldn't. He would obey the voices.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry that took so long everybody. College got in the way._

Chapter 4

The bell rang signaling the end of fourth period. Joshua and Pat had been keeping an eye on George but the other boy had yet to make a move. Stopping at their lockers, the two friends tried to look casual as possible.

Patrick noticed that for the third time today, George entered the boy's lavatory. He nudged Joshua and said,

"Either that kid has to go to the bathroom a lot or he is having second thoughts about something."

"Yeah well I hope its just going to the bathroom." Joshua remarked. At that moment, George walked out of restroom. He shifted his weight to one foot and whipped something out from underneath his shirt.

Before Joshua or Pat could do anything, there was a loud noise followed by kids screaming. Quickly both sprang into action. Joshua made his way to George while Patrick tried to get the kids out of the hall. Teachers grabbed anyone they could and pulled them into classrooms.

For some reason, George didn't fire his weapon again. The hall was empty or so he thought. The disturbed boy didn't see Joshua behind him.

Joshua wrapped his arms around George's shoulders. The boy tried to wriggle free with no luck. Then bent his left knee and kicked Joshua in the groin. The other boy let go of him and knelt down on the floor in immense pain.

George whipped around and pointed the gun in Joshua's face. His right index finger began to squeeze the trigger of the nine-millimeter Sig Sauer. Then something made him stop.

Joshua screamed inside his head. _DAD! I NEED YOU! _He hoped that his father would get there before it was too late. What he didn't know was that his father's crystal had beeped already and he was on his way at his usual top speed.

"I won't do it! He was nice to me!" George suddenly shouted to no in particular. Joshua looked at him and tried to understand. He could feel the internal conflict going on inside the other boy.

"KILL HIM!" The voices inside George's head shouted. Again, he cried out,

"I won't do it!"

"He's just like everybody else. He says bad things about you behind your back. He doesn't deserve to live." The voices told him.

"You're lying!" George shouted. Joshua watched unsure if he should move. That's when he heard the clicking of someone wearing high heels.

Joshua saw Trixie enter the hallway from the stairwell. Carefully, she made her way over to the two boys.

"George?" She asked. This interrupted the boy's discussion with himself and he looked at the vice principal.

"I'm scared." He said.

"Its going to be ok. I just need you to put the gun down." Trixie tried talk him down.

"Don't listen to her. She just wants to hurt you." The voices said.

"No, I can't do that." George said pointing the gun back at Joshua's head.

"Don't do that. We can work this out. No one needs to get hurt." Sportacus said. He had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Something inside him wanted to tear the kid apart for holding his gun that close to his son's head.

"You don't understand. I have to do what they tell me." George told them. Sportacus carefully inched closer to him.

"Don't come any closer! I'll do it!" George threatened. This distraction was enough to allow Joshua to make a move. Quickly, as he could Joshua grabbed for the Sig Sauer. That's when the gun went off.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

George had this look in his eyes. Joshua realized what was happening but he froze in his position. He didn't notice his father and Trixie pulling George off of him and shouting for someone to call 911.

Everything seemed to blur together. The sirens, the EMTs, the police, and Sportacus. A voice inside his head continued to tell him it was over and that everything would be ok but he didn't believe it.

Joshua sat in the living room of the apartment. He stared off into space. Sportacus couldn't get him to come out of the state he was in. He had tried to talk out loud to him and he'd tried to connect through their special gift but nothing seemed to be getting through. Stephanie told her husband to back off and give their son some space.

She sat down next to Joshua and wrapped her arm around him. It hadn't been the first encounter with a gun but it had been the first time someone had been shot.

"Joshua, I just want you to remember that I love you and no matter what happened today that will not change." Stephanie kissed her son's forehead and got off the couch. She went down the hall to talk to her husband.

Samantha was worried when Joshua didn't come to get her. The sirens and everything over at the Jr./Sr. high school worried her even more. Her mother had come and gotten her but refused to talk about what was going on. Amanda knew that Sportacus and Stephanie would be the only ones that could help Joshua.

It had been a quiet dinner at the Rotten household. Samantha had told her parents that she was going to do her homework but instead she climbed up the tube and went outside. She unchained Joshua's bike from the ladder and started for her friend's home. The bike was too big for Samantha to ride and she would have to walk it but she didn't care. She had to see if her friend was ok.

Stephanie sat down on the bed and she grabbed Sportacus' hand. He made a tight-lipped smile but it was obvious he was worried.

"I'm afraid that this might be that moment." He told her.

"After today, I don't know if we should say anything. Let him come out of it first. He's the only one that can make that decision." Stephanie said. Sportacus nodded. He then took his wife in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I think that maybe when he comes around you should explain to him what has happened to us in the past. Joshua needs all the information in order to make a good decision. He needs to know why you never take your shirt off when we go swimming. He needs to know that sometimes you have nightmares. But you also have to explain all the good that has come from being a hero. Helping people, meeting me, understanding his heritage and how your family has helped others through out the generations. I know we promise to raise him like everyone else but the fact of the matter is he isn't like everyone else. Joshua's abilities have long been kept a secret between our friends and his friend, Patrick. It will be up to him to let that secret out." Stephanie told him.

"You're right as always. No wonder I married you." Sportacus smiled. They kissed and decided that they should check on Joshua.

When the couple made it out to the living room, they found Samantha talking with Joshua. Well more like she was talking and he was still staring.

"Joshua, I want to comprehend what happened. I'm your friend. Please help me understand." She begged him. She got no response and she got close to him and whispered into his ear.

"You and I share more than you think. Help me be here for you." Samantha finished and turned to leave. Joshua grabbed her hand. He looked at her with his Icelandic baby blues (a dominate trait in the above-average hero family). She stared back at them with her hazel eyes. The two remained silent but something was understood and the girl began to move away.

"Hi Uncle Sportacus. Aunt Stephanie. I was just returning Joshua's bike." Samantha said noticing them for the first time.

"Hi Samantha. You can stay if you want." Stephanie offered.

"I'd love to but my parents don't know I'm here, so I'd better go." The girl said.

"You snuck out?" Sportacus asked.

"I did. I wanted to see if Joshua was ok and to give him back his bike. Goodbye." Samantha told them. The whole conversation was strained for some reason and the girl left as quickly as she could.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Joshua now lay in bed. He stared at the ceiling trying to force the images from his head. George was in the hospital because of him. What had he done?

He heard his parents go to bed and Joshua decided to leave. Quietly, he snuck out of his room and down the hall. Grabbing his bicycle, he opened the door and pulled it outside. Joshua closed the door and walked his bike out of the building.

Hopping on his 21-speed, Joshua biked as fast as he could toward the FunTown hospital. It would be a thirty-minute ride but he didn't care. The fifteen year old needed to see George and explain to him how sorry he was.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Joshua chained his bike up to the rack and walked in. A nurse behind the counter called to him.

"Do you need medical assistance?" She asked.

"No." Joshua said. The nurse wondered if he'd expand on that but when he didn't she asked him some more questions.

"What are you here for?" She asked.

"To see George." Joshua again said flatly.

"Visiting hours are over. You have to come back tomorrow." The nurse told him.

"But you don't understand. I shot him." Joshua said. The nurse automatically knew the patient he was talking about. It was the gunshot victim from LazyTown. She was about to call security when Dr. Rottenstein rounded the corner.

"Joshua! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need to see George." The boy answered.

"Ok. I'll take you to him." Dr. Rottenstein said. The two walked down the hall in silence. Dr. Rottenstein had been filled in as to what had happened at the school and knew that Joshua wanted to talk to him. Though he had broken the rules, the doctor knew that Joshua had to do this.

"He was in surgery for awhile and he is sleeping peacefully now. Try not to wake him." Dr. Rottenstein explained. Joshua only nodded and entered the room.

George was hooked up to a heart and breathing monitor. He looked much different than earlier. Now Joshua only picked up the serenity emanating from the troubled boy.

"George, I'm so sorry. Things shouldn't have happened this way. What have I done?" Joshua said. The other boy remained asleep and the monitors continued their steady beeping. He tried to connect mentally with the boy and what he learned scared him.

The massive paranoia that caused George to lose control was trying break out. The serenity was only a cover. While the half of his brain remained calm, the other half was fighting to remove the invaders. Joshua pulled away and knew the best thing for George was to get him help.

He left the room and bumped into Dr. Rottenstein in the hall. Joshua looked at him and said,

"George needs help; the mental kind. Please help him."

"Well I'm no psychiatrist but I'll make sure he gets it. Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" The doctor suggested. Joshua only nodded. Slowly, he made his way out of the hospital. Unchaining his bicycle, thoughts raced through his head. He was sure that his mother and father were upset with him. They had to be. He was a disgrace to the family and their prestigious name.

Joshua began the long trip back to LazyTown. Soon his thoughts reverted to what Samantha had said. What had she meant about sharing more than he thought? And how could she still even want to be around him? Samantha had said that she wanted to understand. Was it possible no one had told her what had happened?

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**October 5, 2021**

The school was closed the next day for repairs to the ceiling and roof. Counselors had been called in for anyone who needed them. Joshua hadn't told his parents about the late night hospital visit and he remained silent when his parents tried to talk to him. Sportacus told his son that he wanted to talk to him in private. This usually meant a chat in the airship.

It was a place where father and son had enjoyed talking about anything they wanted. Often the behaved like men up there too, so that Stephanie didn't have to deal with it. She didn't mind the watching football, hockey, or any other sport that happened to be on TV, it was the scratching, burping, and arguing about a referee's call that she minded.

Joshua walked with his father to where the airship was docked. Sportacus called for the ladder and the two climbed up.

"I need you to explain to me what happened. Tell me everything. I promise I'll understand more than you think." His father told him.

"How can you understand? I shot someone." Joshua said, his first words to his father in over a day.

"Not intentionally. Whether you believe it or not, you and Patrick saved a lot of lives yesterday." Sportacus replied.

"At what cost? I sent George to the hospital. He's hooked up to machines and mentally troubled. What I've done could possibly drive him over the edge." Joshua told his father.

"It was for the greater good. How do you know all about him?" Sportacus asked.

"Dr. Rottenstein let me see him last night. I connected with him and felt the paranoia and struggle inside his head." Joshua explained. This surprised his father but he continued on with the conversation.

"What you did took bravery son. You wrestled with George and it could have been you that got shot. Do you know how nervous I was? I could be visiting you in the hospital. But you took the chance anyway. That's why I think you are ready." Sportacus told him.

"Ready? For what?" Joshua asked.

"Ready to make a decision about your future. What path do you want to take?" His father asked.

"Are you crazy? I can't do this. After what happened yesterday? After what happened when I was five?" Joshua raised his voice.

"Son, I want you to have all the facts before you do anything. It's your life and I want to do what you want. I want to make sure before you just jump in head first." Sportacus tried to explain.

"No. You don't get. I can't." Joshua's voice continued to rise.

"I just want you to think. That's all." His father said. At this, Joshua seemed to calm down. The boy said nothing and went for the platform.

"DOWN!" He commanded. Before his father could stop him, Joshua was gone from the airship.

_And I wanna believe you; When you tell me that it'll be ok; Yea I try to believe you; But I don't...  
_

Joshua walked away from the airship. He needed to be alone.

_I don't know how I'll feel; tomorrow, tomorrow; I don't know what to say; tomorrow, tomorrow; Is a different day..._

Samantha saw her friend walking away from the airship and decided to follow.

_It's always been up to you; It's turning around; It's up to me; I'm gonna do what I have to do; just don't..._

She was surprised to see him head toward the old clubhouse instead of going home.

_Gimme a little time; Leave me alone a little while; Maybe it's not too late, not today, today, today, today, today..._

Joshua crawled into the old clubhouse. He, Patrick, and Samantha had built it when they were younger.

_...Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready; Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow..._

Samantha watched him enter the clubhouse and she quickly ran over. She had to talk with him.

_And I wanna believe you; When you tell me that it'll be ok; Yeah I try to believe you; Not today, today, today, today, today..._

Joshua saw the door open and in walk Samantha. She smiled at him. They needed to talk.

_Tomorrow it may change; Tomorrow it may change; Tomorrow it may change; Tomorrow it may change._

To Be Continued...

For reference the song is "Tomorrow" by Avril Lavigne.


	8. Chapter 8

_To all my readers: I'm sorry for the slow update times but it is my hope that college will slow down soon. Also I was hoping to get your feedback on an issue. Since this story is centered around Joshua, I was wondering what everyone thought. Thanks for everything._

Chapter 8

There had been silence between the two friends for the past twenty minutes. It was a surprise that the two still fit inside the now smaller clubhouse. Things were beginning to get uncomfortable both physically and emotionally.

"They didn't tell you did they?" Joshua said breaking the oppressive silence.

"Tell me what?" Samantha asked.

"What really happened yesterday." Her friend told her.

"I was kind of hoping you would since Mom and Dad wouldn't tell me." She said. Joshua didn't respond.

"Just because I'm nine doesn't mean I'm stupid. Tell me what happened." Samantha was starting to get upset at everyone trying to protect her.

"I'm sorry." Joshua said nodding his head. Slowly he licked his lips and told her the whole thing.

Stephanie sat in the kitchen waiting for her husband and son to come home. Both had been gone for a while and she hoped that things were going ok. A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts.

Quickly, she got up and answered it. However when she found her friends on the other side of the door, she didn't hide her disappointment.

"Well I'm happy to see you too." Trixie said.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was waiting for…" Amanda cut her off.

"Your husband and your son?" She asked. Stephanie gave them a look.

"Robbie and I saw Joshua and leave the airship in a huff and we were wondering if you've seen Samantha." Amanda told her friend.

"I was hoping to talk to Joshua. Things might have been pretty bad if he hadn't alerted me and the Principal was thinking of awarding he and Patrick for their heroic efforts." Trixie said.

"Well I'm afraid that Joshua isn't in the mood for talking. If he left in a huff from the airship, it means he didn't give his father the chance to explain everything." Stephanie had a frown on her face. It was a rare occurrence to see their usually beaming friend with a real frown on her face.

"Patrick told me that he didn't want to talk and he wanted people to stop calling him a hero. I think he feels guilty for not helping Joshua moreor something." Trixie said.

"Whatever happened to the good old days?" Amanda said suddenly.

"The good old days when it seemed that every time we turned around my husband was trying to save us from the next disaster? When we were constantly looking over our shoulders? I had hoped those were gone but I guess not." Stephanie said sullenly.

Samantha reached over and hugged Joshua. She wished there was a way to take away his pain.

"There is a hero inside all of us. For some that hero remains dormant because they lack the courage. For others it's waiting just below the surface and when the time comes they do the unthinkable. Your hero was just below the surface and when the time came you acted." Samantha told him. Joshua gave her a blank stare.

"Your father told me that once and I believe it. Whether you want to admit it or not you saved a lot of people including George." She said.

"How? I shot him." Joshua couldn't seem to get past that.

"Yes but now that people know he needs help he'll get it. No one else was hurt and you should feel at least a little better about the situation." Samantha tried to explain.

"How'd you get so smart?" Joshua smiled for the first time in twenty-four hours.

"I suppose its because my mother's and engineer and my father is an inventor. Or maybe its because I have a great friend who has taught me everything I know." She smiled back. The two friends hugged again.

"Do you think we could cheer Pat up?" Joshua asked.

"Most definitely. Lets go." Samantha said with a sparkle in her eye. The two managed to squeeze out of the old clubhouse and make their way to their friend Patrick's.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The two friends arrived at Patrick's house and knocked on the door. Their friend's mother let them in.

"I'm so glad you're here. Maybe you can get Pat to come out of his room. How are things by the way?" She asked. Joshua looked over at Samantha and smiled.

"A lot better now Mrs. McCarthy." He said. Samantha wasn't sure what was on Joshua's mind but his spirits had risen considerably during their walk.

"Good. Well I'll leave you alone then." Mrs. McCarthy smiled. Joshua and Samantha made their way upstairs and to Patrick's room. Joshua knocked on the door.

"I said I wanted to be left alone!" His friend shouted.

"But its us!" Samantha protested.

"Sam? Josh?" Came the questions.

"Yes. Its us." Joshua answered. Slowly the bedroom door opened and the friends entered.

"Dude, you have to get yourself out of here." Joshua remarked.

"I feel horrible. I can't go anywhere." Patrick said.

"Why do you feel horrible? You and Joshua saved a lot of people yesterday." Samantha wondered.

"I didn't help enough. There had to be more I could've done." Patrick told them.

"No. You did what I told you to do. You saved a lot of our classmates. Besides if I thought you didn't do enough would I be here?" Joshua asked. This thought made Patrick smile for the first time in a while.

"You guys are the greatest. I'm so lucky to have you as friends." Patrick said.

"I think your mother would love to see you." Samantha told him. Pat hugged her and shook Joshua's hand. Then he went downstairs to talk to his mother.

Samantha and Joshua were walking back toward his family's apartment. They were both glad that Patrick had been cheered up. Their family had been through a rough patch only a year ago when Mr. McCarthy was killed in a hunting accident. That had been part of the reason Joshua didn't want him out in the hall if a gun was involved.

"Samantha, can I ask you something?" Joshua wondered.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" She asked.

"When you brought my bike back the other day and you were talking to me, what did you mean when you said that we shared more than I thought?" He inquired. This made her stop in her tracks. Joshua stopped and turned to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I uh…" Samantha's cheeks went red.

"Maybe you had better sit down." Joshua helped her over to a park bench. Unbeknownst to them it was the very same park bench that Sportacus had had his sugar meltdown all those years ago. When Joshua sat down on the bench the strangest feeling came over him. He looked at Samantha, who noticed the look on his face.

"Are _you_ ok?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." He said abruptly. Samantha reached over and took his face ion her hands. Joshua was burning up.

"We should get you home." She said. She helped him off the bench but he collapsed to the ground. Suddenly, Sportacus arrived on the scene.

"What's going on? My crystal went off." He asked.

"I wasn't feeling well and he helped me over to the bench and then he wasn't feeling well…" Samantha didn't get a chance to finish. Joshua sprung up and stood facing his father. There was a funny look on his face. Then fifteen year old moved away from Samantha and his father.

"I need to speak to Samantha." He said flatly.

"Son, I…" Sportacus started.

"We'll talk later." Joshua said almost ordering. Normally, Sportacus would have pulled Joshua aside and told him to watch his mouth but he didn't. Instead he did something else.

"Joshua. You'll have to talk to Samantha later. We need to talk now. I can't be chasing you all over LazyTown. We will finish our conversation that we started earlier." Samantha was surprised by the tone that Sportacus had used. Usually he never said anything stern to anyone unless it was warranted.

"We can talk later." She told Joshua.

"Samantha go to the apartment. Your parents are waiting there." Sportacus continued his stern tone. She nodded and ran.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Joshua turned to his father. There was this look on his face that showed what he was feeling.

"Why didn't you tell me about the bench?" He asked.

"I'll answer your question up in the airship." Sportacus said curtly. The two didn't speak anymore until they were inside the airship.

"Now I have a lot to talk about and I want you to listen." The above-average hero told his son. Joshua just stared at his father.

"Becoming a hero isn't an easy decision and I don't want you to throw away the chance to become one because of one incident. Your mother and I think you should know the truth about everything. I wanted to tell you this earlier but you didn't give me the chance." His tone had calmed down considerably and Joshua seemed to be calming down as well.

"I'm sorry for getting upset with you but you have to understand the situation." Sportacus continued.

"I guess I never realized all the things that you and mom are hiding from me. That bench…" Joshua stopped.

"That bench has been the spot for many events around LazyTown. I'm surprised that you picked up on that though being an inanimate object, I didn't think you could pick up anything off of that." His father said.

"I guess the confusing signals I was getting from Samantha, my own problems, and then you showing up, just overloaded my system. What happened at that bench?" Joshua asked.

"Well, that spot was where I had a sugar meltdown almost 30 years ago. It was the first time your mother held my hand. She cared so much then and she still does. I don't know if I could have made it through all these years without her." Sportacus explained. Joshua's eyes went wide.

"Also, Uncle Robbie proposed to Aunt Amanda on that bench. Well sort of. She swallowed the ring and…"

"She swallowed the ring?" Joshua interrupted him.

"Yep. It's a long story and completely not why I wanted to talk to you. You know why I don't take my shirt off when we go swimming?" Sportacus asked.

"I always thought you were afraid to show off your physique. Don't need people drooling." Joshua teased.

"Not exactly." Slowly Sportacus pulled off his blue vest and then his white shirt. There were marks on is chest and stomach.

"What…" Joshua started.

"These are a constant reminder to me of what almost happened. The day your mother found out that she was carrying you, she and Aunt Amanda were kidnapped. Uncle Robbie and I went to save them and got shot for our trouble. One pierced my lung and the other my stomach and small intestine. Uncle Robbie had his femoral artery nicked. It has to be the worst injury I've ever received." Sportacus then when on to explain all the ins and outs, ups and downs of being a hero. Joshua continued to listen and tried to wrap his mind around it all.

Back at the apartment, Samantha was listening to her mother and father. They had wanted to know what was going on. Trixie had decided to go home to Stingy. She had made the comment that he and Pixel would be getting back from the computer seminar. Apparently, the bank was getting new computers and Pixel had to teach Stingy and the others how to use them.

Stephanie sat at the kitchen table staring into her cold cup of tea. She hoped that her husband and Joshua were getting along ok. Samantha interrupted her thoughts.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Aunt Stephanie?" She asked.

"Uh sure. What's up?" Stephanie replied.

"Well uh… I uh…" Samantha couldn't seem to get the words out. Stephanie had seen that look before. She was about to say something when Sportacus and Joshua entered the apartment. Samantha's face changed colors and Stephanie smiled.

"Hey honey, we're home." Sportacus came over and kissed his wife.

"I missed you." Stephanie said.

"Samantha, you're still here?" Joshua asked.

"Am I not supposed to be?" She responded.

"I just expected... after being gone for so long…" He stopped. Samantha waited for more.

"Well, I believe its time that we left. I'm sure Grandma has to finish cleaning up the mess she left this morning." Robbie teased.

"Excuse me? Grandma? Mess _I_ left?" Amanda faked her shock.

"Well why don't you and Grandpa stay for dinner? I'm sure that it would be nice for the six of us to eat together." Stephanie smiled. It sounded like a good idea and the friends agreed to it. No one felt like cooking so they ordered some pizza and subs.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two days later it was Saturday and Joshua sat on the swing set at the playground. He needed to think and the playground was the quietest spot. There was a lot to think about.

"Mind if I pull up a swing?" A voice came from next to him.

"I suppose, it is a free country." Joshua replied.

"You know, your mother and I received an interesting phone call this morning." Sportacus said.

"Really? Who from?" His son asked.

"George." The above average hero simply stated.

"He called the apartment? When?" Joshua asked turning around in his swing.

"About thirty minutes ago. He and I talked quite a bit. It seems that he is doing better and that he is seeing a psychiatrist. George said that he wanted to thank you." Sportacus told him.

"Thank me?" Joshua sounded confused.

"Yes. Strange as it seems, he wanted to thank you for trying to be his friend and for stopping him from killing anyone. He also said that he hoped the two of you would become friends after he recovers completely." The above average hero explained. Joshua sat there with a blank stare on his face.

"How can everyone be so quick to act like everything is ok?" He finally got out.

"Son, LazyTown has been through a lot of things. You'll find that most here are very forgiving and don't tend to hold a grudge. Besides what you did took guts. You saved a lot of people and whether you want to believe it or not, it's in your blood. No matter what your decision, part of you will always be a hero. You'll always be my son and I support you no matter what, 100 percent." The father told his son.

"Now then if you'll excuse me, I believe your mother is cooking up some of her famous sugar-free oatmeal raisin cookies. See you later." And with that the above average hero was gone.

Samantha sat in her room trying to figure what she wanted. She hadn't talked to Joshua since Thursday. Their entire walk to school yesterday had been completely silent. Then there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Honey, you ok?" It was her mother. Samantha got off her bed and let her mother in.

"Is everything alright?" Her mother asked again.

"I have no idea." She answered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Joshua hasn't talked to me since Thursday and I guess I… I'm very confused." Samantha admitted.

"Well, Joshua has a lot on his mind. As a friend you should try to help him but if he doesn't want it then just back off and give him his space." Amanda told her. Just then the phone rang and Amanda promised to be right back. Samantha lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Joshua was her friend but lately things had been different. She had been saying things she normally wouldn't say. The other day in the clubhouse, she felt like she had somehow connected with Joshua in a different way.

In the other room, Amanda was on the phone with Stephanie. So far it had been a one-way conversation. The pink-haired girl had been telling Amanda all about the other day. Knowing Joshua didn't seem to be in any mood to talk, she didn't want Samantha getting her feelings hurt.

"You can't be serious? They're best friends." Amanda whispered finally into the phone so her daughter wouldn't overhear.

"Look what happened to us. I was best friends with Sportacus. Trixie and Stingy. You and Robbie. We were all friends before we became couples. Now all three of us are married, and two of us have children. The idea isn't as crazy as you think." Stephanie told her. There was no arguing with that.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Samantha got up off her bed. She couldn't wait anymore. She needed to talk to Joshua. Slowly, she walked out her bedroom door and saw her mother was still on the phone. Smiling, Samantha went over to the tube and crawled up inside it.

Joshua was still sitting on the swing when she walked by. Walking across the stones, Samantha sat down next to him.

"Hi Joshua." She said. He turned his head and smiled at her.

"Hi Samantha. I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you about something." Joshua replied.

"Why didn't you talk to me yesterday when we walked to school?" She asked.

"Well I've had a lot of things on my mind and I've finally sorted them out. First, I need to talk to you about the whole hero thing." Joshua explained.

"What about it?" Samantha wondered where he was going with this.

"You're my friend and you'll support me no matter what right?" He asked.

"Of course. I just want to make sure you don't do anything to hasty." She smiled.

"Good. Next about that whole sharing thing." Joshua started.

"I meant to explain that before your father showed up on Thursday." Samantha said.

_I wake up in the morning; Put on my face; The one that's gonna get me; Through another day; Doesn't really matter; How I feel inside; 'Cause life is like a game sometimes…_

"I wanted you to know that I want to be with you. I want to help you. I…" She stopped.

_But then you came around me; The walls just disappeared; Nothing to surround me; And keep me from my fears; I'm unprotected; See how I've opened up; Oh you've made me trust…  
_

"You what?" Joshua asked.

_Because I've never felt like this before; I'm naked; Around you; Does it show?; You see right through me; And I can't hide; I'm naked; Around you; And it feels so right…_

Joshua was getting mixed signals from his friend. She wanted to tell him something but it was quite obvious she wasn't sure how.

_I'm trying to remember; Why I was afraid; To be myself and let the covers fall away; I guess I never had someone like you; To help me, to help me fit; In my skin…_

Samantha stared into his Icelandic baby blues. There was no more time to hide what she felt, no matter how confusing it was.

_I never felt like this before; I'm naked; Around you; Does it show?; You see right through me;  
And I can't hide; I'm naked; Around you; And it feels so right…_

"Joshua, I want…"

_I'm naked; Oh oh yeah; Does it show?; Yeah, I'm naked; Oh oh yeah…_

"I know." Was all he said.

_I'm so naked around you; And I can't hide; You're gonna see right through, baby._

To Be Continued…

The song is "Naked" by Avril Lavigne


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Joshua walked through the front door of the apartment. He had made his decision. Somehow he felt better about it because Samantha had promised to be behind him no matter what.

The two had agreed to keep their feelings a secret until she was a little older. He figured it was easier for her that he guessed what she was feeling. Samantha promised to call him later and see how things went.

"Mom, Dad, can we talk?" Joshua said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure son. What's up?" Sportacus asked. He had tried to talk to Joshua mentally but the boy was blocking him.

"I've thought a lot about my future and the future of this family." The fifteen year old started.

"The decision I've come to wasn't any easy one. I've seen what our family has been through and I understand what it has meant, not only to Iceland but also LazyTown. However, I don't want to live everyday afraid that my girlfriend or my wife or my kids are targets. Being a hero maybe in my blood but it is not what I want out of my life. I'm sorry if this disappoints you but its what I want." Joshua finished.

Sportacus sighed and Stephanie squeezed his hand. It wasn't the outcome the above average hero wanted but it was Joshua's life and his decision.

"Ok, if that is what you want then so be it." His father smiled.

"You're not mad?" Joshua asked.

"How could I be? Your mother and I raised a very intelligent boy to become whatever he wants. If you don't want to be a hero then I'll support whatever else you want to do." Sportacus said.

"Mom?" Joshua wondered."Joshua, I love you and your father is right. You don't want to be a hero then fine. I'm sure whatever you want to do instead you will succeed in." Stephanie smiled and gave him a hug. Whispering in his ear, she said,

"Is there something else you want to discuss?"

"Uh…" The question had surprised Joshua.

"That's all right. I'm sure Aunt Amanda can clear it up for me." She whispered again.

"Well, how about some dinner?" Sportacus asked.

"Sure. I had a meal all planned if you guys can wait half an hour." Stephanie smiled. The three helped each other make dinner in their usual way. Someone griped about having to eat something they didn't like and someone else said the rather have something else, followed by Stephanie saying they were lucky they were going to get anything to eat at all.Later, when Joshua was on the phone with Samantha, Sportacus sat down in the living room. Stephanie knew it wasn't a good sign.

"The last time you sat that still I thought you were dead." She joked. Sportacus just looked at her.

"Sorry, not much of a good joke. Come on, tell me." Stephanie said.

"I guess I had hoped that Joshua would…"

"Would become like you. I think that's every father's dream; for his son to become just like him. At first, when they're little they want to but as they become older things change." She told him.

"I suppose so but…"

"But you didn't want things to happen this way. We should have been able to explain to him without the whole school incident." Stephanie finished for him again.

"You know that's…"

"Getting really annoying. I know. I just love to bug you." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Why did I ever agree to marry you? You constantly get on my nerves and make my life so miserable?" Sportacus teased.

"Miserable? Oh so that's why…" Stephanie smirked.

"That's why what?" Sportacus asked. Stephanie motioned to his lap and mouthed the word 'defective'. The above average hero's face went red and he tried to chase her as she ran down the hall to their bedroom.

Joshua said goodbye to Samantha and promised to talk to her later. His parents had been making a racket while he was on the phone. There was a knock on the apartment door and Joshua opened it.

"Um can you guys keep it down?" The neighbor lady asked.

"Sorry Mrs. Griffin. I'll tell Mom and Dad to stop fooling around." Joshua promised. He closed the door and realized that the apartment was quiet. Carefully, he walked down the hall and knocked on his parent's door.

"Can you keep it down? Mrs. Griffin complained again." He said through the door. Stephanie opened the door wearing her husband's hat.

"How does she do that? She's as deaf as a rock." She said.

"I don't know but I'm going to bed." Joshua smiled.

"Good night honey." Stephanie smiled. She closed the door.

"We have to be more quiet. Mrs. Griffin complained again." She told her husband.

"All we were doing was playing around." He said. Stephanie nodded and started to pull his hat off her head.

"Now I believe I have to show you how functional everything is." Sportacus smiled.

"If you insist." Stephanie smiled.

The End

_Well there you have it. Another chapter in the lives of the people of LazyTown. Thanks for all the reviews. I promise to have another story started soon._

_18lzytwner_


End file.
